


Love Is One Open Vault Away

by Kirby_Stilinski



Series: Opposites Attract [1]
Category: ColdFlash - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: FLUFFFFFF, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smutty.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski





	Love Is One Open Vault Away

-"Snart should be in the vault" Cisco said through the com.

-"Got it." Barry replied as he sped into the bank and into the vault but he saw something completely different.

-"Scarlet." Leonard said as he dangled his thick piece of meat in front of him.

-"MY GOD." Barry exclaimed. He turned off his mic before he looked back at Len, who was smirking.

-"How many times have I told you, not when we're doing... this..." Barry said, gesturing to the entire vault and bank.

-"Nobody's even watching and I froze the cameras. Plus, Mardon's getting rid of the audio and footage." Len said as he wiggled around his cock.

-"Just.... put it way.. I said we'll have your fun tonight..." Barry said as he tried to look away. Leonard zipped up his pants and buttoned his parka up when he grabbed Barry by the collar of his suit and pulled him in.

-"What did you have planned?" He asked in a sexy whisper. Barry shivered at the tone in his voice and he just figured, fuck it, and kissed Len. Len held his ass gingerly when Mark groaned at the entrance of the vault.

-"Dammit, save it for later. And at least get a couple 100 bucks, why dont ya" Mark said, stepping away from the vault.

-"See you tonight, babe" Len said in his normal tone, stepping through the entrance of the vault and taking a small duffel bag with him.

-"Try not to rob an old lady on the street like last time" Barry said as he turned his mic on.

-"You can't stop me... Flash..." Len said with a wink as he froze Barry's feet to the floor and gave him a nice right hook to the jaw for good measure. 

 

* * *

-"What happened?! You had him" Caitlin said as she took Barry's pulse for the 5th time.

-"I dunno, I guess I just didn't see it coming." Barry said with a shrug.

-"Why was your mic and com off?" Cisco asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

-"It was never off..." Barry said, acting confused.

-"Give him a break, Cisco. He just had his ass handed to him" she said. "Sorry"

-"It's fine. I guess we'll try next time." Barry said with a sigh.

-"Oh and how do you know there will be a next time?" Cisco asked, looking at Barry with a raised eyebrow.

-"It's Snart..." Barry replied, getting off the bed. "There's always a next time." 

-"There better be" Cisco called out as Barry walked down the hall. Barry was afraid Cisco was onto him, but it didn't matter anymore, he had a hot date tonight... a very HOT date....

Barry flashed back to Len's apartment knowing dam well he had a meeting at Mick's place. So he had at least 45 minutes to get the place dandied up till he showed up.

 

* * *

Len was fumbling with the keys for his door when he noticed something. There was a small paper under the door, he slowly picked it up and read it. It was finally here, the ring he ordered. He was so excited that when he opened the door to his apartment, he was not expecting to see Barry Allen in a very fancy looking shirt and with the whole place lit up by candles with... yup... blue flames. Allen sure knew Snart.

-"What's all this?" Len asked as he locked the door behind him.

-"It's our 6 months anniversary" Barry said, smiling.

-"Our secret 6 year anniversary?" Len asked, walking over towards Barry.

-"Whatever you call it" Barry replied, giving Len a kiss and holding him there for a minute.

-"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Len said as he protruded a large wine bottle from his parka.

-"What can't you fit in that thing?" Barry said, chuckling, while he set the bottle onto the small dinner table.

-"My love for you" Snart said as he hugged Barry's waist from behind. Barry rolled his head back onto his shoulder and kissed him. They held each other for a long time and Len just wanted to stay there forever.

-"What's for dinner?" Len eventually asked, quirking an eyebrow.

-"Shrimp. Your favorite" Barry replied.

-"Mmm and for desert?" He asked with a smirk.

-"We can either feed each other ice cream or I can fuck you till you're senseless" Barry replied, kissing Len's jaw.

-"Or... I could fuck you till you break" Snart said in a gruff tone as he moved his hand to squeeze the scientist's ass.

-"Whatever you want" Barry said in tone that nearly drove Len to insanity each time he heard it. Barry's hot breath echoing on Len's skin.

-"But let's eat first because I am starving." Len said, shattering the moment in an instant.

-"God, you always like to tease me" Barry said as he put Len's plate in front of him. He just smirked.

They ate and talked about the memories they've had to the present day, laughing, listening, talking. The two men were enjoying their time when they finished their plates.

-"Oh and that time when you made me call you 'Daddy' on top of the police department. As much as that turned me on, I'm just glad I had my mic off." Barry said, laughing. Len laughed with him. They looked at each other for a second in silence before Barry rose and grabbed a fancy looking plate of ice cream from the freezer and brought two spoons. Len let out a huff and sat up.

-"Allow me.." Barry said in a soft tone as he scooped some of the delicacy before them with his finger and sucked it off in a slow and compelling motion. Len growled deep in his throat but Barry kept licking his finger over and over. He then scooped another and held it in front of Snart. He gradually sucked the ice cream off of Barry's finger, and using his tongue to wrap around him and lick it thoroughly. They stared at each other before Len practically leaped from the table to pin Barry against the kitchen counter. They fought with wet kisses and dominant tongues. Barry was flailing and clutching at the larger man's shirt before Len lifted Barry off his feet. The younger man wrapped his legs around the others' broad waist and kissed him furiously. Len led them to the bedroom when he dropped Barry onto the bed and pushed him down with one hand.

-"Nngh. C'mon Snart, an old man like you gonna need a breather?" Barry remarked, smirking.

-"Oh we'll see who's an old man" Len muttered as he flipped Barry in one single motion.

-"YES" Barry yelled when Len fell on top of him and practically dry humping Barry. The friction between their jeans giving Len a hotter feel to Barry. He slowly got up when he lifted Barry, as well.

-"Don't do that thing with your mou-- Ahhh fuck" Len said as Barry fell to his knees and unbuttoned Len's pants and dragged them down with his mouth.

-"You like it when I use my mouth for subtle things?" Barry said in a sinful tone as he stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt.

-"You're going to be using your mouth for better uses, ya fucker" Len snapped as he kissed Barry fiercely. Barry threw Len against the bed and pinned him down in one swift flash. Len looked up at his kover and watched him skowly drag his body and hands down Len's half naked self. Len almost whimpered when Barry's mouth nade a clear outline against the rock hard guest trying to break free from his confined boxers.

-"I want to see you beg." Barry muttered as he pinched one of Len's nipples.

-"Oh ho ho. You really do keep your word, dontcha?" Len said, licking his lips.

-"What part of 'If you make me beg for you, I will make you beg just as much another time' did you not understand?" Barry said. 

-"Just suck my cock... please..." Len asked.

-"I'm not feeling it... sorry..." Barry said as he stood up from the bed and walked out of the room, soon followed by the front door. Len just stared and then looked down at himself.

-"Dammit. Why didn't I just bring my vibrator from his house or something" Snart mumbled. Then in a second, Barry appeared again and practically his boxers away.

-"You'd rather have a toy than me?' Barry said, bewildered. He unclothed himself in a second before he slowly dropped his head nuzzled between his cock.

-"At least tell me you locked the door." Len asked and then gasped as Barry licked a stripe up his shaft.

-"Yes. I did." Barry said before he took all 8 inches of Leonard down his throat. He uaed his vocal cords' to vibrate and Len moaned and made noises Barry rarely hears from him. The mindless mumbling and muttering made Barry go insane.

-"Decide now. Fuck me or I fuck you." Barry demanded in a sex filled tone.

-"Whoever finds their weakspot first gets to be fucked." Len said, smirking and breathless. Len darted up and bit down on Barry's clavicle, Barry was a second too kate before he pinched Len's nipples. Len smiled and leaned back to have Barry lean down low, throw his legs on his shoulder and rim his hole. Len grew impatient and then Barry shoved in one finger and then a second, followed by a third, stretching him out. Len loved it when Barry would go down all 9 inches into him, and he knew Barry did too.

-"Barry... please...." Leonard whimpered. This is what Barry wanted. He wanted to see his lover wrecked and broken. Barry lined himself up with Len before he realised.

-"Do you trust me enough?" Barry asked. Len looked into his eyes and smiled a sincere smile.

-"Of course" he replied. "Now tear me open before I finish myself off"

-"The hell you won't" Barry said in a hoarse tone before he fucked into Len. A loud moan coming in as a reply. Barry moved slowly and shortly. Len grew impatient and tried fucking back against him but Barry still continued this slow pace.

-"Fucking hell, Scarlet" he muttered.

-"What's that? What did you want to beg me for?" Barry asked in a casually menacing tone.

-"Fuck me." Len gasped.

-"Louder?" Barry asked.

-"Fuck. Me." Len said with a louder tone.

-"Say that again, Cold..." Barry said, smirking 

-"FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT, FLASH" He yelled. Barry did as he asked and used his super speed to fuck Len in his tightening hole. Len moaned and groaned and screamed for mercy, but Barry didn't let up. Len enjoyed it, in all honestly. He was going to be sore as hell tomorrow morning...but it was worth it. Small crackles of yellow and red lightning sparked in the room and it made Len hornier.

-"G-g-g-g-gonna c-c-c-cum" Len said between each thrust.

-"Cum for me, Leonard. Cum for me." Barry said breathlessly. Right before Len felt release, Barry pulled out and wrapped his mouth around his shaft when he came down his throat, hot and fast. Barry licked his lips and swallowed all of it. Leonard just stared and he flipped them and sucked off Barry's erection before thick white ropes shot out and landed up to his chin. Len licked it all up before he kissed Barry passionately. They layed there, letting drowsiness take over. 

When Leonard woke up the next morning, he saw Barry making breakfast. Naked.

-"Morning, Scarlet" Leonard said as he lightly ran his hands down Barry's sides.

-"Hey, Cold" Barry replied, giving him a small kiss before returning to the eggs and bacon. Len slid his hardening cock past his ass and then walked back to the bedroom.

-"Don't make me do this myself, Allen" Len called back as he walked into his bedroom. Barry pinned him against the bed in a flash.

-"I think it's time for me to get a treat" Barry said in a deadly tone. Snart just smirked and practically threw Barry against the wall where they soon both stained with their cum and their sweat. He'll have to clean that up later. They ate their slightly overcooked breakfast before they layed on the couch mumbling promised and confessions of one another before both get a call from associates.

-"Catch me while you can, Scarlet" Leonard said in his villainous voice before he ran to his room and began to change. When he came back into the living room, the house was back to its original state and Barry Allen was nowhere to be seen.

-"Pfft, show off" Leonard said as he left his apartment.


End file.
